(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush holder and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a toothbrush holder which is disposable and stackable for ease in use in hotels, motels and other locations when traveling away from home.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of toothbrushes holders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,931 to Iskoe illustrates a plurality of paper-type stackable cups, with the cups used for receiving a folder toothbrush in the bottom of each cup. The cups with toothbrush are adapted for dispensing from a coin-operated vending machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,003 to Foster illustrates a toothbrush holder having openings in the top of the holder for receiving toothbrush handles therethrough. A bottom portion of the holder is adapted for receiving a disposable cup therein. U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,466 to Collins discloses a holder for sterilizing toothbrushes and includes openings in a top cover for allowing vapor to escape from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,826 to Judge and U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,834 to Vaitulis described permanent type toothbrush holders. None of the above mentioned patents disclose a toothbrush holder have the unique features and advantages of subject invention which is now described.